vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Darkness/Transcript
(Elena is walking to the celler in the Salvatore Boarding House with a bag.) (Elena walks to the door) Elena: Alaric? Alaric: Yeah, still me. Elena opens the door, Alaric is sitting on the bed) Alaric: You know you shouln't be here. It defeats the whole thing about being locked in a cellar. Elena: Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep. Alaric: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde? Elena: What? No I grabed? Damon. Thinks he's hilarous. Alaric: At least one of us has a sense of humor. Elena: Are you sure, you? I mean, you don't have to be kept in here. Alaric: Uh, no, this is, the right place for me to be, at least till you guys can convince my highly uncooporative alter-ego to fess up, to were I, or he hid the white oak stake. Elena: We looked everywhere. You, the other you, hid it well. Alaric: What's Klaus gonna do if we cant find it? Elena: Thats the only thing that could kill him, so wage a war, murder people, you know, Klaus stuff. Elena: Listen, Stefan is gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, its not safe, so. Damon and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up. Alaric: Why do you say that like your waiting for me to disapprove? Elena: I don't know, me and Damon, traveling across the country? Alaric: Well, I'm more curious what's Stefan got to say about it? Elena: Actually it was his idea, he thinks I have some unresolved feelings for Damon. Alaric: Do you? Elena: I guess thats why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out. (Stefan is looking into the flames) Damon: You hear from Klaus? Stefan: Not yet, i'm sure i will soon though. His expecting me to deliver two stakes i only have one Damon: Well that's going to be disappointing for him Stefan: I'll get it out of him. I just need some time Damon: I like that confidence stefan. I dont share it but i like it Stefan: You dont think i can do what it takes? Damon: Well your good Stefan again, your in control. So you might get the girl but you'll lose the edge. Speaking of... ( Elena walks in the room ) Damon: Have you ever flown first class? Elena: Who did you have to compel for that? Damon: Pff... please use miles. ( Damon leaves ) Elena: Stefan... Stefan: Be safe. (Elena leaves) SCHOOL (Caroline walks in to the room were the dance comitee is getting ready for the upcoming dance) Caroline: What is this? Matt: It's a decade dance, remember you sighned up to help. Caroline: No. This? The twenties? We were doing the seventies. Rebekah: Too flashy people. Its supposed to be speak easy not world fair. Ahh... good your here. You need help setting up the tables, so, get to it. Caroline: What do you think your doing? Rebekah: Sombody has to be in charge. Caroline: Yeah, Me. Im the chair of the dance comitee. The theme of the decade dance, its the 1970's. Rebekah: So you'd rather dress in takee colours in bad hair and maybe a classic flower from the jazz age. Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you. I make eye contact with. Matt: Maybe we can do both decade's? Caroline and Rebekah: No! Rebekah: Go on Matt,